Johnny's return
by Love TDG
Summary: Tee and Johnny have had a crazy life. Could it get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

Tee was feeling lonely, Carmen was at a party and Jody and tyler was with Kasima somewhere and the others were doing their own stuff. It was time like these that Tee would knock on Johnny door and talk to him, he was always there or her but now he wa gone. To be fair she had never really setteled in after johnny left. If it wasnt for carmen she would be depressed by now.

She tried ringing Johnny but he didnt answer strange she thought to herself he always answered but maybe he was busy. She sighed and went to her mums house to see hope for a bit but no-one answered. Tee felt a bit rejected. she sat in her room and carmen burst in and comforted her just like a true friend.

Someone rung the doorbell again and Mike went to the door and said alright,alright i'm coming. Carmen and tee ran to see who it is and thats when Tee''s life became a much happeir one.

 **READ AND REVIEW :)**

 **WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

"Johnny!" Tee squealed happily as she hugged him hard. He also got a few friendly punches from the boys and hugs from the girls.

"So this is the famous Johnny?" Sasha asked Tee.

"Yep." Tee replied.

Johnny went to the kitchen and everybody bombarded him with questions. Strangely enough he only answered the ones which weren't about the army.

Carmen nudged Tee."I think your brother needs a bit of space."

Tee agreed. "Look guys, Mike, May-Li, I think Johnny needs a bit of space."

"Can I please stay here for a few weeks, we're on leave?" asked Johnny.

"Of course, there's a spare room next to the twins room," said Mike.

Carmen and Tee helped him unpack .

"Are you really on leave?" Tee asked gingerly.

Johnny sat on his bed motionless.

Carmen got worried. "Please Johnny, it's only us."

Tee piped up. "Yeah I'm your sister, and Carmen is practically your sister too."

Johnny spoke in monotone. "It started like this..."

 **Please read and review**

 **Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Tee and Carmen listened instantly to what Johnny said.

"When I arrived at the camp, I accidently broke one of the boy's frames; unluckily it was one of the bullies'."

"Bullies?" Carmen echoed.

"Yeah," Johnny sighed.

"Anyway," he continued "After that they tormented me so much I couldn't bear it, then they started saying things about Tee and I snapped. I punched him and then ran away."

"Oh Johnny," Tee whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Carmen sobbed.

Johnny then collapsed.

"Johnny, you're not telling us something," said Tee.

"He knows where I live, and he threatened to come and do something to you guys."

Carmen and Tee hugged Johnny and told him not to worry.

"We should tell Mike," said Carmen.

"NO!" said the Taylors.

"Tell me what?" asked Mike, appearing in Johnny's room.

 **Acknowledgements to x snow-pony x for being my beta reader.**


	4. Chapter 4

The trio squirmed and wriggled: they didn't know what to do.

"I'm waiting," said Mike impatiently.

"Um..." said Johnny.

"Well..." said Carmen.

Tee snapped. She knew Johnny was scared: he was threatened by someone!

Tee knew the whole of the Dumping Ground were in danger, so she told Mike everything, with Carmen adding in the things she forgot.

"Oh Johnny, we should contact the police," said Mike.

"But..." began Johnny.

"No buts," said Mike. "I'm going to put things right."

Mike then left the room.

"Things are going to be all right now," said Tee.

"No, I must go, these bullies will get angry if the police get involved," said Johnny.

"We should run away, that way the bullies would never know where we were," said Carmen.

"We could live in hotels week after week," said Tee.

"Maybe..." said Johnny.

 **Find out what happens!**

 **Read and review**

 **Special thanks to x snow-pony x: this was practically her idea**


	5. Chapter 5

"OK, fine, let's go: it will be great to get away from the bullies!" smiled Johnny.

"Tee, let's go pack!" commanded Carmen.

"Hold on ladies!" remarked Johnny. "You will not be able to pack many things because you will get tired easily. Tee, you go pack lots of food and write a small sorry note on the cupboard. Carmen, you can go and pack seven outfits each for yourself and Tee. Pack wisely: we will be doing lots of walking, so trainers and tracksuits and maybe one dress each."

"OK, fine, only if you buy me more clothes," said Carmen.

"I will," said Johnny.

Not long after, they were done. They left the house and started to discuss where to go.

""Let's move to Bradford for the moment," suggested Tee.

"Cool," remarked Johnny.

They booked coach tickets to their destination and started chatting.

"Johnny, I think that's Mike running after the coach," said Tee in a petriefied voice.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did he know where we were"? Asked a petrified Tee.

"It's OK, just calm it. There's no need to be scared Tee, just cover your face with this scarf," said Johnny.

Mike just stopped the coach and started talking to the driver. The driver was in a hurry, so he said a good riddance to Mike, and then drove off super speedy.

"Thank God," said Carmen.

"I need to go to the toilet," said a white faced Tee.

Off she went, and Carmen and Johnny started talking about her

"So, how has she been since I left?" asked Johnny.

"Well..." Carmen hesitated.

"What is it?" asked Johnny.

"Johnny, calm down, I mean, she is not exactly happy, but she has people who care about her: me, your mum, sasha, Mike, and May-Li."

"She is taking so long," said Johnny worriedly.

"I will go and see what's up," Carmen said.

"Let me go," said Johnny.

"Uh, no, it's a girl's toilet!" said Carmen.

"OK, OK," said Johnny. "But hurry up."

Carmen went to see what was happening.

What she saw there was an absolute disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tee, are you OK?" asked Carmen.

There was vomit in the toilet and in the sink, and Tee was leaning against the wall looking really pale.

"Tee, are you OK?" Carmen whispered.

"I really missed Johnny, and now I've seen him I'm really pleased, but I'm just worried about Mike and my mum," said Tee.

"Look Tee, I'm sorry about Mike, but sometimes you need to move on. I thought that I wouldn't be able to live after Lily left, but I did. Life moves on," said Carmen.

"Like you," said Tee.

"What do you mean?" asked Carmen with a confused face.

"You and me, we were besties, but now you're with Kazima and I'm with Sasha so we're not best friends anymore. You called me a bully. Me and you, we've lived the longest at the DG, but we act like we don't know each other," sobbed Tee.

"Oh Tee, me and you, we are sisters. I will always be your best friend. Yes, we have our arguments, but in the whole world I will tell you everything first and that's a promise. I've come to realize that we have been best friends from the start, even when Lily was here: she was an ungrateful little pig, but you were the loyalist person ever. But don't you ever tell Lily that," said Carmen.

The two girls hugged before they ran out to see Johnny, and they started their adventure to Bradford.

 **Look out for the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny looked worriedly at Tee, but didn't say anything. Though when Tee sat down beside him in the coach, Johnny hugged her.

The long and tiring coach journey finished; it was dark as they stepped out of the coach and decided to go to the nearest hotel.

They were looking for a hotel, and Carmen asked a jolly looking man, "Where is the nearest hotel?"

"Go straight round the pub and you will see it," the man replied.

"Thank you," the trio chorused.

They soon found it, and Johnny asked the receptionist for three small rooms and one bathroom.

"We should unpack and have a bit to eat, then go to bed," said Tee, "as we will have to go shopping tomorrow for clothes."

"Good idea," remarked Johnny.

They all went to sleep, and the next morning they were all refreshed.

Tee went to Carmen's room, which was doing her hair in a side plait.

"Good morning," said Tee.

"Hi," said Carmen.

Johnny burst in and shook a newspaper right in front of their faces.

"It's got our pictures in it!" he said worriedly.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are we going to do?" asked Tee.

"We can't go outside, nor stay here, because the hotel people would tell Mike," said Carmen. "What are we going to do, Johnny?"

"I don't know," Johnny groaned.

Johnny stared out of the window, and saw a persone he least expected to come.

The bully: Tim

"OK, we need to go," said Johnny.

"Why?" asked Carmen.

"Because Tim is there," said Johnny.

The bully?" asked Tee.

"Yes," said Johnny.

Suddenly he shouted. "We should go back home!"


End file.
